Percy Jackson and the Jester of death
by jester the omega
Summary: Percy Jackson was betrayed by the one he loved and best friend but what happens when he meets a Jester, A jester that has death in his wake. with be percy/thalia rated T just incase and this is my first story so say what ever you want about even critisim so i can improve oh and i disclaim pjo
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson and the Jester of death.

Percy's prov

I can't belive they would do this to me.

_(Flashback)- I was walking down from Thaila' pine tree. I had just got back form defeating Landon to prove that I could marry |Annabeth. Annabeth, man I couldn't wait to see her, she was the light I had since my mom and paul were having a baby and didn't have time for me. I was on my way to the cabins, when I saw Grover walking around and I bumped into him. "Hey Grover, have you seen Annabeth anywhere?" I asked. "sh-sh-s-she is down at the beach, but perce please don't do anything drastic, ok?" That was weird I but went to the beach and saw something that changed my life for the worst. My best friend Jason grace was making out with Annabeth, and I overheard them whisper "please don't tell percy Annabeth, he is my best friend" Jason said with concern. Don't worry about it Jason, he won't suspect a thing, plus what does he matter". The waves where getting bigger and bigger and bigger. I stepped up into their view and said" Oh look, my best friend and __**faithful girlfriend**__"! I sneered. Annabeth looked terrified while Jason looked like he craped himself, 'i-i-i-I didn't mea-mean it Percy" Annabeth" cried. I looked at them once more and said in a hollow voice "when you need me, I will not be there. When you want me, I won't be there, good bye… hopefully forever". And with that I left camp with riptide and some cloths and pictures of me Nico and Thaila. ( Flashback end)_

It had been two weeks, two weeks of horror that no one should experience. Monster right, Monster left, it was a battle for my own survival. Then I saw a strange man surrounded by monsters. He was wearing a jester costume and had a mask over his face. He was juggling some knives and when each knife came back down, he threw it a monster and the only monster left was the minotaur. The jester grabbed a golden apple and it changed into a deadly chain with a blade on the end and spikes all over it. He wrapped the minotaur around and pulled and the minotaur was no more. I stared with awe and he just laughed and run away. Without any other idea I chased after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews and I will try to get the plot out there so it will make more sense -Jester omga oh I disclaim pjo all of it goes to rick rodien.**

**Chapter 2**

**Thalia's prov**

The hunters and I were going to camp for a week while Artemis is gone for a meeting on Olympus. I missed my best friend Annabeth and my brother Jason, but I was really missing Percy. I found out that I secretly had a crush on him but he had Annabeth, my best friend and I cant ruin our friendship. We were walking around when I saw Annabeth crying at the lake with Jason comforting her in a awkward way. Shouldn't Percy be doing this I thought? I walked up to them and said "hey guys, what's wrong"? They turned around so fast that I stepped back in shock. "oh hey Thaila, how have you been" asked a very sad Annabeth. "Pretty good but where is Percy? I thought you guys were head over heels for each other"? Annabeth had a panicked expression fly across her face. She looked at Jason, as if asking for permission to say something dark, and bad. Jason shook his head in a uncertain nod. "I-I-Percy cheated on me"! Annabeth said in a quite whisper. I was shocked; Percy loved Annabeth, why would he throw it all away? But soon I felt anger and i was sparking." Thalia, calm down that's a lie!" Jason had shouted and everything cleared up. "W-w-what. Is this true Annabeth" I asked? Before she could replied, Jason blurted out" she cheated on him with…with…me". I looked Annabeth in the eye and she wouldn't meet my gaze. "How could you Annabeth. He was the most caring, loving, and loyal guy I have ever met. Artemis said he was the only decent guy on the planet and **YOU CHEATED ON HIM"! My **vision went red and the last thing I saw before being dragged off was Annabeth lying on the ground with her hair sticking up in all places.

**Percy's prov**

Man that jester was fast I thought as I was running at him with all the speed I had. The jester climbed up a escape latter to the top of a building. When I got to the top of the building, he turned around and waved. With that, he leapt across the building to the next, bowed and waited. I knew this was the only way to catch up so I backed up, sprinted and jumped. Now all of you are probably thinking _"he is so stupid" _or "_is he sane" _but I felt this guy was important. I landed and rolled and started to pant. When I caught my breath, The mysterious man in the black and dark purple jester clothes started to laugh and said in a voice that was dripping with insanity" that was quite the performance you go there kid, maybe you could help me". I was interested, but asked "why would you want me". The jester grabbed three golden apples and started to juggle and said" because you got spunk and that's just what I need for a . Now I was confused so I asked "why would you need a lieutenant?" The jester looked at me and his mask seemed to move into an insane grin. "I plan on taking out the gods and destroying the demigods, except for a few and with you by lieutenant my side" he put his hand on my shoulder then continued " We could rule the world".

**That's the end of chaper two hope you enjoyed please review oh and and charters ooc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone this is chapter three and thanks for the reviews. I will try to make this chapter longer and maybe get some different peoples prov and you will find out the jester's godly parent and I will be starting a new story soon, a crossover between pjo and prototype any way heres the disclaimer. I disclaim pjo.**

**Chapter 3**

**Percy's pov**

I was shocked. I may hate camp half-blood but I didn't hold anything against the gods. " If we conquer olypius, we can fight in my father's name and take over Asgard." Once again jester had shocked me. _Asuard is the land of the norse gods, why would he fight them? Who was his dad? Why fight in his father's name if he wants to over throw the gods?_ As if reading my mind, The jester's mask had now morphed into a smug look. "My father is not an Olympian; his name is Loki, the god of trickery, magic, fire, and evil. He can also shape shift which means that I inherited that from him see." With that there was a puff of smoke and in the place of the jester was a snake. The snake had black and dark purple scales and was about 6 feet long and it spoke in a raspy voice."sssssssssee what I mean" the snake laugh. Then I asked" ssssssssssssso are you joining asssssss my lieutenant to over throw thossssse ssssssssselfish gods"? To say I was freaked out by this Jester/snake was an understatement. "I will never stand by you, I will strike you down now" I said with a confident tone, even though inside I was screaming. The snake formed back into the jester and the jester pulled out a khanjar dagger and tried to skewer me. If I didn't have ADHD I would have died but I jumped back and clicked my pen into a 3 foot long sword and counter strike. This went on for five more minuets till the jesters mask went into a crazy grin and his fingers started to glow this mysterious purple color and he pointed at me and said" have a fun trip so called hero of Olympus" he said, then started laughing like the mad man he was. The purple light shot from his fingers and hit me in the chest and I was consumed by darkness.

**Jason's pov**

How could I be so stupid? Percy was my best friend and now he is gone because of me. When Annabeth lied to Thalia, I was so tempted to go alone with it but since it is my fault I screwed up Percy's life. I have no idea what my girlfriend; Piper McLean will say when she finds out. She will dump my sorry butt _deserves it" _and I do deserver it so that's why I'm walking to pipers cabin right now to tell her the truth. As I walked up the steps of the Aphrodite cabin, I feel so much guilt that I want to stick my head inside a hole and just stay there. I had knocked three times when drew answered the door. "What do you want" she said in a disgusted tone while chewing gum. "I want, no need to speak to piper". The entire aphrodite cabin perked up when I said that so I added "alone". Piper came out and asked "hey Jason what's up"? I didn't know how to say it because I knew I would crush her. "Piper… I ummm I kinda cheated on you…" I had said the last part so quite that she couldn't even hear. "What was that last part Jason" piper asked with a hint of worry in here voice. "Piper I'm so sorry but…. I kinda made out with Annabeth and I'm so sorry-"Piper cut me off and said "YOU. DID. WHAT"! Piper screamed. I was about to speak but she yelled "WITH MY BEST FRIEND! I LOVED YOU AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME, BY GOING OFF AND MACKING WITH MY BEST FRIENDS! Let me guess you probably went off and made out with Katie and lacy and Drew". By now everyone in camp had crowed around us but I ignored them. The next words she said crushed me into little pieces " I hate you Jason Grace and I never want to see you again" she said so quite that I had to strain my ears to hear. She ran out out of the area crying her eyes out and I saw someone follow her and realized it was Annabeth. When I digested her words I fell to my knees. Her words cut me deep, so deep that I don't think I will recover unless I get her back. Thalia came up and was about to slap me when someone grabbed her hand. I looked up and saw Hera, my patron, had stopped her from slapping me and she said "we need all of the head council to please come to Olympus, the rest continue with your day". "But how- "Travis Stoll began but Hera's light consumed us all and we were on Olympus.

**Thalia's Pov**

I can't believe the nerve Jason had to hide behind Hera. I am so going to kill him when he is alone for what he did to Piper and Percy. Percy, I miss him so much and I think I love him but I don't know. From the looks I was getting from Artemis, I could tell she knew and I was surprisingly ok with it. "Demigods, we bring you here because a new threat is arising. Uranus is rising because a mysterious person who goes by the name jester had resurrected him. We want you to find this man named jester and bring him to us, dead or alive". We were all shocked. After the meeting all the demigods went to talk to their godly parent while I went to talk to Lady Artemis. "Lady Artemis, I resign as the lieutenant and as a hunter" I said. Lady Artemis smiled sadly "It was your destiny to leave, I can't tell you more or demond tiny (**a/n he is off of Darren shan cirque da freak and larten cresplsy serices)** and the fates would have broken the law of time, but don't dwell on that you shall say goodbye to you sisters tonight and leave cabin 8 tomorrow morning. Is that clear" she asked. "Yes my lady goodbye" I said quickly. I ran to grab my stuff so I could leave bright and early. I was going to look for Percy but the question is; where is Percy?

**Hey guys chapter three is up hope you enjoyed and I will need some oc so please comment one if you want one in this story and heres the criteria I need**

**Gender**

**Name**

**Age**

**Godly parent**

**Weapons **

**Appearance**

**Thanks guys please review- Jester the omega**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 4 and for those who made an oc I need one more thing is just a bit on there personalitys so I can work with it. Disclaimer- I do not own pjo it belongs to rick rodien**

**-Jester the omega **

**Percy's pov**

I was in a room full of light and there was a man at the end of it. The man had red hair and huge muscles. The man was wearing the coolest looking armor (**A/N what Thor's armor looked like in Thor.) **He was holding a hammer that looked like it could destroy anything. There was something about this man that made him seem like a god, but with a stronger aura. As I was staring at the man, he turned to me and spoke. "Hello young demigod. You are probably wondering who I am" he said in a deep voice. "I am Thor, the god of thunder and I need you to help the gods of Asgurd". Why me I thought after he said that. As if he read my mind he said "Loki and his child jester have many plans to destroy the realms. But what jester doesn't know is that Loki is planning on consuming all godly deity's and then he plans to overthrow Chaos and only you can save us". After Thor said this, he placed one hand on my shoulder and said "you are more powerful than you think and I can help you with that if you become my champion. Also if you become my champion, you will have power over the sky". I really wanted to say yes but something was bugging me. "Would I have to renounce my father and the Greek gods if I become your champion"? I asked. Thor chuckled and replied "Heavens no. In fact you would be our link to uniting the Norse and Greek gods." After he said that, I knew what to do. "I pledge to be your champion and to serve you and the Greek gods. I swear over Chaos" and with that the sky rumbled and Thor smiled. "Good now you have my blessing and I will give you your first task. Your first task is to recruit other demigods who have lost hope in the world." He said and walked me over to a beam of rainbow light. "If you need guidance my young friend, then just pray" He said, then pushed me into the light and I was on the empire state building. (**A/N not at Olympus) **

**Leo's pov**

I cant believe Jason would do that. Jason had everything. He had power, fame, and the girl. He had Piper, Piper the love of my life and he throws it all away. I was walking back from bunker nine when I heard crying. I walked over there and saw piper. She was there with a determined looking Thalia and they both looked ready to leave. I crept over and hide behind a tree and eavesdropped. "Forget him Piper. **He **cheated on you,** HE **crushed your heart,** and HE **ruined your life. Come with me and we will start a new life, once we find that seaweed brain".Thalia said "what about Leo, I can't just leave him" piper said with small voice. I decided to Step out at this very moment.

**Piper's pov**

Ever since Jason cheated on me, Leo has been there and has helped me get through everything. Thalia and I were planning to leave without a note but Leo…

"What about Leo, I can't just leave him" I say with a small voice. On cue, a Leo steppe out from behind a tree and says "ta-da". I was so excited to see him, but right away felt guilt. "Leo….what are you doing you here" Thalia asked. "I've decide I'm coming with you" Leo said with confidence, but Thalia took it the wrong way. "We don't need another Jason with" Thalia snapped. Leo looked token back, then hurt for being called like Jason, then Angier that he was always the side kick. Leo had flames dancing on his fingertips. "I am not Jason and I will never be like him" Leo sneered. Thalia nodded her head approvingly "you could come with us but you aren't packed" Thalia said smugly, like she had won the battle of wills. Leo grinned "I have my tool belt, other than that I'm all good to go". Now it was Leo's turn to look smug while Thalia just sighed "Fine you can come with us but you carry your own weight" Thalia said. As we crossed the border I grabbed Leo's hand and smiled reassuring "it will be alright" I said to him, even though I was mainly convincing myself. Then a boy flew out of the shadows and crashed into us.

**Thalia's pov**

"Nico, do you always have to pop up like that all the time" I complained. Nico looked pissed. I'm guessing he must have heard of Percy's betrayal. "Once I heard the news, I went looking for you. I knew you would go looking for him". Nico looked even more depressed then before "he was like my brother, and I know where he is, so everyone grab on". Once we all placed our hands on his shoulders, he shadow traveled us all to the top of the empire building. There was only one man there. He had raven black hair and when he turned to look at us, I saw familiar sea green eyes. As I stared into his eyes, I noticed that instead of happiness, they were filled with anger, and determination. He looked at each one of us and when he got to me his gaze was held longer than the others. Then he said…..

**Cliff hanger and I need just a little info on personality and I will put them in there some where and Brodi1313 I need a different name since there is already a charter named Jason in the story. And please review thanks guys**

**-Jester the omega **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been busy and for those who didn't put a personality, I am outing one so if u dontlike it then to bad. Heres chapter 5 **

**-Jester the omega**

**End of last chapter**

_He looked at each one of us and when he got to me his gaze was held longer than the others. Then he said….._

**Thalia's pov**

"I know we just met up again, and I appreciate how you guys came to look for me because of Anna-**her, **But I have to ask you guys something" Percy said, then continued. "There are forces the Olympians haven't discovered, They know about thee jester but what they don't know is that he is a son of Loki and plans to destroy Olympus and asgurd."

We all looked at him in shock. Did he say asgurd? I thought. Percy looked like he knew what I was thinking and said " yes the Norse gods are around still and the Norse god of evil, Loki is trying to destroy asgurd and the only way he can get to that power is through Olympus." We all didn't know why he was telling us this but I knew he was going somewhere with this. "I talked to Thor, the god of thunder and he made me his champion and gave me the task of recruiting people to an elite force and I would like you the 4 of you to be my first recruits" he said with a grin on his face. Leo, Nico, Piper, and \i looked at each other and then I knew what we had decided, so I spoke up "Percy, I Thalia Grace accept to fight for Thor and Olympus to save the world" I said proudly and the other repeated what I said. We all played catch up with Percy and when he told us he was the champion of Thor and had his blessing I asked what it meant." Well Thalia, it means that you aren't the only one who can control lighting and thunder" he said smugly. I started to gasp at Percy and then punched him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?" Percy asked "well one, that's for running away. 2, I had to wipe that smug look off your face" I told him. Percy smiled and I knew we were off to a good start

2 years later….

**Percy's pov**

After another successful mission we headed back to base. Our base was located in Alaska, so the gods can't track us down and that's where Jesters forces are so we can keep a look on them. Nico and I were on a mission with our newest warriors, Lewis Grimm and Jax Relnto. Lewis is a son of Demeter nut has a special ability to make his own armor out of rocks. Jax is a son of Ares and Aphrodite. Turns out that those two had a kid but he was still mortal for some reason. As we were walking by we saw Jake D'Automne son of Zeus and Nico's best friend. When we passed he called out "Hey Nico are we still up for the spar match tonight?" Nico grinned and replied " you mean when I kick your butt tonight." Those two are the strangest rival/best friends ever. We continued walking when Nico asked "eh Perce, are you coming to the fight tonight?" "Not tonight Nico, Thalia and I are going some special tonight" I replied. I will explain, Thalia and I started going out a year ago and it is a 1 year anniversary so I thought I would take her somewhere special. Nico looked a little down when I said that but perked up when I said "he don't worry I bet $250 on." When we got to my office, I dismissed them. When I stared to do my paper work I felt some arms go around my neck and for a second I thought I was going to get strangled when I heard a familiar voice. "I heard you were back and you didn't even stop by to see your lovely girlfriend" Thalia said. I turned to look at her and smiled. I was in love with Thalia and she was going to be surprized on where I take her. But little did I know that my life was going to be turned upside down tonight.

**Cliff hanger time. I hope you enjoy and I will try to update sooner. Don't worry the other ocs will be in my story I will make them in there as fast as I can**

**-Jester the omega**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 right here and for the question about Egyptian Mythology if I do a sequel then I will put that stuff in any ways here u go**

**Jester the omega**

**Percy's pov**

I hurried back to my bedroom to get ready for my date with Thalia. When I walk in I see my personal pool, weapons shelf, music doc, and flat screen TV. I got on my black suit with a white shirt and sea green tie. When I was tying up my black dress shoes, I thought about what the jester had in mind because he is always up to no good. Last week, the jester decided to destroy the white house. Or two weeks ago, Nico and one of our recruits, Fox went to save new jersey because the jester decides to drop gas bombs in the middle of town. Thankfully Fox is a great shot with a bow and shot the bombs before they could get any closer to the town and the wind blew the gas away. Jester may be tricky but he was strong and we needed more allies or Loki would destroy earth realm and asgurd realm. I walked out of my room and saw Thalia was waiting for me by the long distance area. When I saw her, my jaw dropped. She was wearing a sky blue dress that made her eyes stick out. It was good to see her out of black for once. When she saw me she laughed. "You better close your mouth or you'll catch flies seaweed brain" she giggled. When she said seaweed brain, I felt a small bit of pain but it was gone as soon as it came. "You ready to go pinecone face" I smirked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and lighting traveled. You all are probably thinking _"isn't he a son of posiden" _but remember I got blessed by Thor so I some control over lighting. Once we landed at our destination I looked over at Thalia and saw her gasp.

**Thalia's pov**

I can't believe he took me to Rome! Once I saw the coliseum, I almost fainted. I had wanted to go to Rome for years now and I never got the chance because I was a tree and was a hunter. I saw Percy lean over and whispered in my ear "I hope you like it babe, oh the show is starting come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the coliseum and said to the guards "I have the special seats taken under Mr. Jackson" Percy said but I didn't understand what he meant by special seats. The guards let us through and a guild leads us to our seats. Once I saw our seats I almost had a heart attack. The seats we were going to sit in were the seats the emperors would sit in. I gave Percy a bone crushing hug and squeaked "Thank you so much Percy, you are the best boyfriend ever" I said, and then crushed my lips onto his. At first he was surprised then returned the kiss in turn. Everything was perfect, but of course the gods have to ruin everything. Half way through the show, a bright flash that indicated that a god was teleporting in appeared in the middle of the coliseum. When the light faded, there was a man in a jogging suit and had reeboks that had wings on the side. We knew this was Hermes, and knew that we couldn't out run, so we walked up to him and greeted him like friends' would do. "Hey homeslice, long time no see" Percy said gleefully. Hermes forced a smile that was clear to everyone. "Hey guys, I wish this was a personal visit, but I need to take you to Olympus." He said and we sighed. We knew this day would come but I hoped it wouldn't happen anytime soon. We placed our hands on his shoulders and he teleported us to Olympus. Olympus looked a lot different since we last saw it. I would hate to admit it, but Annabeth did a great job on designing it. As we got close to the throne room I saw a statue that made me want to go insane. The statue was Percy holding hands with Annabeth and on the bottom it said "the two heroes of Olympus". I glanced at Percy, only to see him looking at the statue with hatred and disgust. Percy walked over to it and raised his hand. I knew what was coming next. Lighting flew out of his hand and all that was left of the statue was a lot of rubble. We continued walking to the throne room and as we approached the doors, he grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring look, the we went inside to see what the gods had in store for us.

**Sorry for the long wait I will try to get the next chapter up sooner and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I will try to update soon(er) anyways enjoy**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the olympains.**

**Percy's pov**

As we make our way to the center of the throne room, I notice that every god is present. Most of the gods looked happy to see me. The only ones glaring at me were Ares and Athena. We kneeled before Zeus, and then he said "rise children. We bring you here to help us win the war against this…..jester. We will be informing you about him-"I cut him off. "My lord, we already know of the jester. He is the son of Loki, the Norse god of trickery, magic, fire, and evil. This whole year we have been gone, we have been watching over his moment to make sure he will not strike soon be I am afraid that the beginning of the end is near" I said solemnly. "The end is near? You are crazy Perseus, you have lost your mind" Zeus barks with electricity bouncing off of him. "Father, he has not lost his mind, he is just saying a fact. Percy could you explain?" Thalia asked me. I looked at her and smiled "for you my dear" I said. "You see, Loki had the jester and his troops searching for something, this object was a book, a book written by the sorcerer named Focalor . He is the essence of fear and he is also a necromancer. Anyways he wrote a book of spells because he was the strongest sorcerer ever to live and he created a lot of the spells lady Hecate claims to have made up. His brother whom is unknown took the book and gave his life to hide the book and since then it has been never found" I paused. "Until now. Jester has successfully found the book and is trying to decipher it but with no luck" I finished. The gods looked at me with a funny look then Athena asked "and this concerns us how…?" she asked leaving the question hanging. "There is a spell in there that can ripe the fabric of a deity's, which includes you" Thalia answered. I smiled at her. Thalia smiled back at me because she knew I had something up my sleeve. I looked over at Zeus again and said "hey Zeus, I want to know if you have ever seen a son of Poseidon control lighting?" I asked innocently. Zeus looked at me for a second, and then started to laugh. "A son of Poseidon using lighting is ridic-"I cut him off by making lighting strike around me. All the gods looked at me in awe and shock that I had controlled lighting. My father expression turned from shock to anger. "How dare you betray me for those cursed Norse gods" my father said with fury. I started to explain myself "dad I never betrayed you I just got blessed by Thor, so I have control over-""lighting yes son and for this I have no choice but to disown you for this" my father said firmly. I stared at him with a shocked expression. Then I sad and then mad, but I didn't let any of this show. I looked my father in the eye so he could see all the pain I was bearing and said "ok".

**Thalia's pov**

To say I was mad was an understatement. When Percy got over his shock, his expression was almost unreadable. Almost. If you looked into Percy's eyes, you could see all the pain. It hurt to see him like this. After he said ok, I started walking to the exit of Olympus. I turned and looked Poseidon in the eye. What I saw was something I never thought I would see, regret, pain, and sadness. I looked him in the eye and said "I hope you are happy, I hope that you see what you have done. I hope that YOU FEEL PAIN JUST LIKE PERCY IS FEELING". I turned back to my father and said "we will meet you at the beach of camp half-blood tomorrow at noon. Don't be late". After being dismissed, I ran to the elevator to catch up to Percy. Right as I came into view of the gate to earth, the doors closed with Percy inside. I slumped down onto my knees till I felt a powerful presence behind me. I turned around to see Hades and Athena. I bowed. "Lord Hades and Lady Athena, what are you doing here?" I asked. Hades smiled and replied" We feel pity for the boy who saved us from obvious and want to teleport you to where we would expect him to be" I got excited and I looked at Athena and she a troubled expression on her face. "Why are you doing this lady Athena? I though you hated Percy?" I asked her. She looked at me and said "I feel bad for the boy. No one should ever experience this, not even Perseus. And… I was a little too hard on the boy because I thought it would be him who broke Annabeth heart, not her" she said sadly. I nodded in understanding and they flashed me somewhere. When the light died down, I realized where I was. I was standing in front of the door that belongs to the apartment of sally Jackson and Paul Blofis. I nervously knocked on the door, only to see the most heart breaking site.

**Cliff hanger thanks for reading and please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians **

_Recap last chapter-__I nervously knocked on the door, only to see the most heart breaking site.-_

**Thalia's POV**

What I saw was Paul, Percy's stepdad, lying on the ground dead, Sally with a broken arm and lots of cuts and bruises, but the worst part I saw was Percy kneeling on beside his mom holding his stomach, which had three huge gashes. I ran to Percy side and asked" what in Hades name happened here". He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes were bloodshot and he pointed to the wall. On the wall was the body of Triton, son of Poseidon, pinned to the wall by riptide. I gave Sally Jackson a hug, and then hugged Percy for a long time and then he said words I had been waiting for to hear from him for a long time. "I love you" he said.

_Meanwhile…_

**Third person POV**

Jester was mad, scratch that, furious. He had finally found the book of the ancient sorcerer, Focalor, but didn't know how to speak the langue. There was a knock on the door and he told the guest to come in. When jester saw who the person was, he bowed. He was bowing to His Father Loki. Loki, clearly pleased that his son was bowing, said "Raise my child. We have plenty of work to do". Jester got up as fast as he could and stuttered "w-w-what kind o-of work my lord". Loki smile at his discomfort." I will teach you spells that could be useful, like how to make the gods fade" he paused for the dramatic effect, and then continued "forever" he finished grinning evilly. Jester lost the discomfort and started to grin like a mad man. After a period of silence, Jester asked" what are we going to do with our spy after we destroy earth, I mean, we promised the book but the book could be useful for the future". "She won't get the book, you see, we could use it to destroy her too" Loki said gleefully. On jester's desk, the computer started beeping and they walked over and answered the call they were getting. A figure appeared on the screen. She had curly blond hair, and stormy grey eyes. "Thor's champion is going to camp half-blood and the magic you conducted work. Although Triton failed to kill his pathetic mom, he killed that disgusting thing called a mortal. Phase one is now complete, I will contact you when phase two is done" she said. Loki frowned when he heard Sally Jackson was alive, but grinned. "Thank you, but we want you to do some more digging and get one Perseus good side" Loki said. The figured looked nervous, worried she did something wrong but Jester said" Thank you for your help…_ Athena"._

**There's chapter two for you and please review and I bet you didn't see Athena turning on Olympus but you will see why soon and next chapter I will put what happened in the Percy vs Triton fight. And should I make Percy get adopted or have a patron or should he go back to Poseidon?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone im so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time but I hope this chapter will make up for it **

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Percy's POV (after leaving Olympus and before Thalia walks in)**

Once I was out of Olympus, I started to slow my pace down and think about what just happened. My dad didn't love me; He just used me to clear his name and to get him popularity. The more I though this way, the angrier I was getting. Soon I was struggling to control my anger and I felt a pain in my stomach that felt like I had been stabbed there.

I started to see red the pain hurt that much and I just couldn't take it anymore and I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I don't recall exactly what happened but all I remember was that the area around me was all cracked and cars were flipped and people were screaming and running away from me. I felt like a monster and was about to help but I heard the utterly most annoying voice behind me.

"Well, well, well, it looks like we've got my _ex-_brother hear" the voice sneered. I turned around to come face to face with a man with blue skin and a long black pony tail down his back. I looked into those cruel green eyes and spat at Triton, my ex-half-brother. Triton wiped my spit off his face and looked at me with pure hatred.

"You puny demi-god. Just because of that, I'm going to make you suffer." He said. Triton dissolved into mist and the mist started to head somewhere and I started running to catch up to find out what was going on and when I saw the mist float into my mom and step-dad Paul's house, I gasped then sprinted there. When I kicked down the door triton had just thrown his trident at my mom, but Paul jumped in front of it and he got impaled, and then died instantly. When I saw this, I started to feel that energy I felt earlier in my stomach again. I uncapped Riptide and charged Triton. He grabbed his trident and jabbed at me but I rolled underneath his legs and slashed upwards. Golden ichor dripped from Riptide and I stabbed at his leg, but he jumped onto my sword and slashed my stomach with his trident and landed his attack. I recoiled in shock, then let the pent up energy in my stomach out and a wave of energy hit Triton and he flew back into the wall. I walked slowly towards him and said "If you ever touch my mom again, I WILL KILL YOU, THEN THORW YOU INTO THE DEEPEST PART OF TARTARUS AND NAIL YOU TO A BORAD, THEN RIP YOUR THROAT OUT, THEEN SHOVE IT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS, IT WILL COME OUT OFF YOUR MOUTH. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" "Y-y-ye-yes s-s-s-sir" the pathetic god stuttered. "Good" was all I said before ramming Riptide into his throat, nailing him against the wall.

My mom seemed to be fine physically, but mentally, I knew she would never recover. While I was comforting my mom, Thalia came in and gave my mom and hug, then came and gave me a really long hug and then I said the words that I had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you." I said.

**Athena's POV**

I was strolling through Olympus, admiring my daughters work, thinking it is a pity that it will all be destroyed soon. I sighed, why couldn't this have been easier? Then I started to feel guilty because of my reason for betraying Olympus, but it was the opportunity of a life time to gain that much wisdom. If I got a hold on the book of Focalor, I would be the wisest being in the universe, besides Chaos of course but still. On the brighter side, Phase one was complete and Loki would be so happy that his magic worked. Camp half-blood won't know what hit them. Guilt started to seep in again. _My kids are in those camps…._ Oh well at least we go the romans to turn on them. Let me explain. Loki had a spell that could change feelings for a week and we changed the romans into thinking that the Greeks are plotting against them. So when the camps are weak and half dead, we will lead our troops into battle at Olympus. Then we will conquer the universe.

**Unknown POV**

Melting, that's what's happening. My essence is melting and I need a replacement. Good thing I have enough time to find on but if I don't, balance will spill and the world will get screwed up even more then it is. They blame it on global warming but they have no clue what is happening. My search shall begin.

**The next day at camp half blood**

**Annabeth POV**

I sighed. I couldn't so this any longer, it was killing me each day and I was staring to not even pay attention during history class and I always, always pay attention in history. The cause of all of this, Percy Jackson, the boy whose heart I ripped out and cut in two. I sat up in a stranger's bed and started to get dressed. I wondered what happened to him and all the rest. At least Jason moved on I thought bitterly. Let me explain. About a year ago, Jason got back together with his ex, Reyna.

As I was leaving, the guy in the bed I had just woken up in sat up and handed me a twenty dollar bill.

"Here's your payment. Same time next week sweetheart" The boy said.

"Sure thing Andrew, just make sure you pay a little extra next time" I said while winking at him.

As I walked out, I stumbled into Chiron. "Hello child, I was just on my way to get you. We are having a meeting and you are to be present at this one, no excuses." He said sternly. When I got to the big house, memories came to me about the quests I had with Percy. Percy, where are your seaweed brain?

**Hoped you liked my chapter and I am sorry about the long wait and I need to know what will happen to Percy since Poseidon disowned him, will he get adopted? Or will he just get a Patron? Will he and Poseidon return to father and son? You decide review what you want and please review thanks everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait i have had a lot of test and I wasn't sure what I was gonna do with this part of the story till now so enjoy**

**Annabeths POV**

When I walked into the councilor room, I got the grossest glares ever. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Grover was the worst. He looked like he was going to beat me to death with his reed pipes. Chiron soon trotted up to the head of the table. "Children, we are at war with an unknown force lead by a clown that has a lot of power", Chiron said. We were shocked. I don't think anyone of us though there was another war coming especially after Gaea. "This brings me to tell you that we have some allies. They are very powerful and they have been fighting this army for a couple of years now and they will be arriving sometime today, so warn your cabins of their arrival. Council dismissed." Chiron concluded

When I stepped out of the big house, I saw a letter on the ground telling me to meet them in the forest at 12 O'clock. I might as well go I thought when I can I thought to myself.

**Percy's POV**

After cleaning up my mom's apartment, Thalia and I took my mom to a Safe house we have at upper New-York. Once my mom got settled in, we teleported back to our base and told our team to get packed for tomorrow. When I finished packing, I decided to take a walk outside. The cold Alaskan air was cool, but it felt nice to have fresh air. I was just about to turn back when a throwing knife landed right in front of my face and lodged itself into a tree! I quickly turned around, sword in hand, ready to strike. The problem was I couldn't see anything. I heard clapping from the right, I turned and saw nothing, but when I turned my head to the left, a fist connected with my face.

My vision was blurry and my head was pounding. When my eye sight cleared up I saw the Jester in all his glory, taking a bow with the widest grin on his face. I then realized it was the first time I saw him with his mask off. He had dark, curly blonde hair, bluish greenish eyes with an insane gleam to them. I slashed my sword at him but he parried and I stabbed but he side stepped out of the way and punched my ribs. I ignored the pain and slashed and he dodged again! I soon felt my anger start to increase when I realized that's what he wanted. I willed myself to calm down. I watched him carefully and realized he never stopped moving. Then I got an idea. I went to stab again and he sidestepped. Just what I wanted, when he sidestepped I sent a left hook to his face, but he countered and upper cut me. I hit the ground like a rock. Jester started laughing like no tomorrow. "is that all you got champion of Thor?" the madmen sneered. "I expected more from you over these short two year, but it's a pity I was wrong. I bet you can't even get up right now." He taunted me. I was going to prove him wrong. I slowly got up and stabbed my sword into the ground. "Let's go you freak" I shouted at him.

The Jester just chuckled did a 'bring it' motion with his fingers. I was fuming with rage and charged him. I fainted right and punched in the left shoulder. He didn't even wince, the jester just laugh and kneed me in the stomach. I doubled over with pain and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was a shoe coming at my face.

**Jester's POV**

Man was that hilarious. He couldn't even beat me with that sword of his while I was bear handed. So much for 'the great hero of Olympus' crap. I can't wait to kill these stupid Olympians. They are just puny worms under my feet. Once I'm done with them, I'm going to kill my pathetic accuse of a Father. He acts like he can just waltz up hear can claim he loves me. NO I will have revenge. But there not ready yet. The day Percy Jackson unlocks his true powers, is the day we will send all of our army at them. But for now, we will send the Greeks there surprise. Ahahahahahahahaha vengeance will be mine.

**That's all of chapter two. Do you guys like me doing the jester pov and I will try to update soon and please review.**


End file.
